


bedtime

by meredithflynn



Series: meredithflynn's ficlets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Innocent Louis, M/M, Protective Harry, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithflynn/pseuds/meredithflynn
Summary: harry comes home to a cuddly and sleepy louis, but later that night louis has a nightmare(please be warned, this is the very first fic i ever wrote back in 2018, and it's, like,cringey)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: meredithflynn's ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653904
Kudos: 70





	1. part 1

It was already dark when Harry got home from a night out with his friends. He hadn't drank anything, remembering that Louis didn't like it when he was drunk, but he was still a little dizzy and disorientated from all the dancing and loud music.

When he got home, he found Louis curled up on the couch in his pajamas, watching romcoms.

When Louis heard Harry opening the door, he immediately jumped up and ran to give Harry a hug. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and buried his face into Harry's neck.

"Hey, what's up?" he said. 

"I missed you," Louis said, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek. 

Harry chuckled. "I missed you too, Boobear." He closed the door behind him and carried Louis back to the couch. Louis climbed off Harry and sat next to him, snuggling up to him.

They sat and watched the movie for a while, but Harry kept staring at Louis with a smile on his face, looking like an idiot. After a while, Louis noticed that Harry wasn't watching the movie, so he turned to look at him. 

"What are you doing?" Louis asked curiously. 

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For a kiss." Harry's forest green eyes looked into Louis' ocean blue ones.

Louis pecked Harry's lips gently, but Harry wasn't satisfied. "Is that all?" 

Louis giggled, a sound that was music to Harry's ears. Harry pulled Louis chin towards him so that their lips met in a proper long kiss that lasted five seconds before they separated. 

They were staring into each other's eyes when Louis yawned, breaking the tension. Harry laughed. "Are you tired, Lou?"

"Mhmm." Louis rubbed his eyes and curled up into a tiny ball, head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry checked his watch. "It is pretty late. C'mon, Louis, let's go to bed."

Harry turned off the television and carried his boyfriend bridal-style up the stairs to their bedroom. He plopped Louis on the bed and went to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth, but Louis whined, "Harry, come back here." 

"I'm just brushing my teeth, love!" Harry yelled. 

"I wanna cuddle," Louis climbed off the bed and padded towards the bathroom. He wrapped himself around Harry from behind and rested his head on the taller boy's neck. 

"C'mon sweetie, go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute," Harry said, preparing his toothbrush and toothpaste. 

"But I wanna cuddle NOW!" Louis whined, a little louder this time. 

"Lou..." Harry turned around so they were facing each other. "I'll be quick, okay? Hygiene's important." 

Louis pouted and folded his arms. Instead of looking intimidating, he looked absolutely adorable in his fluffy onesie pajamas. Harry smiled uncontrollably at his cute little boyfriend. 

"C'mon, baby, just wait a little okay?" Harry planted a kiss on Louis' forehead and turned back to his dental hygiene. 

Louis let Harry brush his teeth, but Harry kept noticing the fact that Louis was pouting in the mirror, making Harry smile at his boyfriend's adorableness. 

When Harry finished brushing his teeth, he picked Louis up in his arms and carried him back to their bed. He turned off the bathroom lights and closed the door, then crawled into bed next to Louis. The room was dim, and the only light on was the lamp on the nightstand.

Harry saw that Louis was already very sleepy - Louis' eyelids drooped and he was constantly yawning. They slid under the warm blanket, and Louis stretched out his arms towards Harry.

"Cuddle," he said, voice sounding tired. 

"Yeah, of course." Harry pulled Louis closer to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Louis snuggled into Harry's chest, and before long was snoring lightly. 

Harry gently stroked Louis' fluffy brown hair while smiling contentedly. He felt like he was the luckiest person on earth to have such an adorable and sweet boyfriend. He kissed the top of Louis' head before turning off the lamp and falling asleep.


	2. part 2

The next morning, Louis woke up to an empty bed. He shivered - the room was very cold, and it was snowing outside, even though it wasn't winter yet. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still feeling a little tired. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth, and changed his clothes. 

He walked down the stairs, expecting Harry to be cooking both of their breakfasts, like he usually does. Instead, Harry was sitting on the couch, arms folded, looking very serious.

"Morning, Harry," Louis said, sitting down next to him on the couch. "You're looking serious. Is everything okay?"

Harry turned to Louis, and said, "Lou, I've decided that we can't be together anymore."

Louis was confused. "What?"

"You're too dependent on me. You're just like a baby! I don't even know how I fell in love with you. You need me to do everything and I'm tired of being your babysitter. Since I bought this house using my money, you're going to have to move out." Harry pointed to a small bag by the door. "I put some stuff in there for you. Since most of your things were bought with my money, I'm keeping them too. However, I've generously donated a couple things so that you can get by for a couple of days."

Louis' eyes widened. "Harry, what are you talking about? I thought you loved me! I thought -"

"There's no need for sentimental goodbyes," Harry interrupted. "Now get out of my house."

Harry seemed to grow into a giant. He grabbed Louis and the small bag, and threw them out of the front door. Louis and the bag landed right on the front steps. The door slammed shut behind them, and a click indicated that it had been locked. 

"Harry! Harry, open up, we have to talk about this!" Louis got up and banged on the door. He reached into his pocket for his keys, but they had disappeared. "Harry! Harry, please, don't leave me out here -"

The door suddenly opened, a furious Harry poked his head out, and snarled, "I've never loved you, Tomlinson! Stop damaging this door! It costs more than you do, so get lost!"

The door slammed shut again, and Louis felt hot tears streaming down his face. He sat down on the porch and cried miserably, thinking about all the happy memories he and Harry had had together. 

Louis bolted up from the bed, covered in sweat, eyes watering. It had only been a dream, yet he started breaking down. All his insecurities that he tried to forget flooded his mind - what if Harry really didn't love him? What if he was just a big baby and Harry was going to kick him out? This made Louis cry even harder, tears spilling down his cheeks and onto his hands. 

Harry woke up to the sound of Louis sobbing, a sound that he absolutely despised. He immediately sat up and pulled Louis close to him. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. 

"N-nothing," Louis said, voice shaky, looking down at his hands. 

"C'mon, you can tell me," Harry said soothingly, wrapping his arms around Louis and resting his chin on the top of Louis' head. "That's what I'm here for, right?"

"It was just a n-nightmare," Louis lied, not wanting Harry to know about all his insecurities about their relationship. 

"Tell me about it," Harry said. He removed his chin from Louis' head and tilted Louis' chin up so that he could see Louis' face. 

"I-I don't want to." Louis looked down, nervously hoping that Harry would give up asking and just cuddle with him. 

Harry brushed Louis' tears from his flushed cheeks and kissed Louis' forehead. "C'mon, Boobear, tell me. It might make you feel better if you talk about it, okay?"

"N-no," Louis curled up into a tiny ball and rested his head on Harry's chest, tears still flowing. 

"Yes." Harry tilted Louis' chin up again and kissed his lips. "Please."

Louis sniffled and climbed into Harry's lap. Harry grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them, so it was warm and cozy.

Once Louis' tears had subsided, he said, "I-I had a dream and you said I was a big baby and you didn't love me and you kicked me out with just a tiny bag of my things and you said the front door was worth more than me and -"

"Whoa, whoa, sweetie," Harry said, "I did _what_?"

Louis repeated his dream to Harry, and realization dawned on Harry's face. "Oh, Louis, you know it isn't real, right?" Harry hugged his boyfriend tight. "It was just a silly dream! There's nothing to worry about, baby."

Louis started crying again. "B-but what if it's going to be real? What if you don't love me? What if I'm just a big baby and -"

"Shhhhhh." Harry stroked Louis' hair and brushed his tears away. "You know I love you, Boobear. I love you more than anything in the world. You know that right? And even if you're a baby, you're _my_ baby and I don't care if you need to rely on me or not, because I _like_ taking care of you."

"Really?" Louis whispered, looking up at Harry.

"Really." Harry smiled and kissed Louis. "I promise."


End file.
